


El hombre del metro

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean no puede dejar de mirar a Cas, M/M, Sexo en el metro, Sexo en lugar público, Top/Cas, bottom/Dean, cumplimiento de una fantasía, se establece una relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Todas las noches, Dean toma el metro para regresar a su departamento después de un arduo día de trabajo en el taller Singer pero hace un mes hay algo diferente en ese trayecto de cuarenta hora que esfuma todo su cansancio: Un atractivo hombre de intensos orbes azules que posa su vista sobre el libro de turno. Una noche, se presenta una oportunidad invaluable de acercarse a hablar con ese misterioso chico cuando ambos quedan solos y atrapados en el vagón, descubriendo que no es el único que se siente afectado con la presencia ajena, lo cual resolverán de una inesperada y excitante manera. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El hombre del metro.   
> Parejas: CasxDean.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: AU, Romance.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Este fic también lo he publicado en AmorYaoi bajo el pseudónimo de kuroyuki.

Dean le cedió el asiento a una mujer, quien se lo agradeció con una linda sonrisa y se sostuvo del fierro que había cerca de la puerta, manteniéndose de lado mientras el metro continuo su rápida carrera por el subterráneo de la ciudad. Hace solo unos meses se mudó, después de reunir el dinero suficiente para trasladarse más cerca de su hermano menor y tuvo la buena suerte de encontrar trabajo en el taller Singer como mecánico. Debido a su ajustado presupuesto, consiguió alquilar un departamento en el lado este de la ciudad pero su trabajo se encuentra al otro extremo, aunque ya se acostumbró al viaje de cuarenta minutos en el metro, especialmente al de regreso, en donde encontró una interesante distracción visual. Hace aproximadamente un mes, se percató de la presencia de aquel hombre que siempre se siente en el mismo lugar durante ese largo trayecto. Casi inconscientemente, su mirada se dirigió hacia el moreno, quien iba en uno de los asientos frente al que estaba él hace unos minutos con un libro completamente diferente al que leía ayer. Amparado por la distracción de la lectura, solía recorrer con la vista a ese atractivo hombre, debía medir un par de centímetros menos que él, con una figura bien cuidada, sin caer en los excesos, cabello negro despeinado y un par de orbes azules más hermosos que alguna vez ha tenido la oportunidad de apreciar. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió girándose hacia la puerta, solo así se concentraría lo suficiente en la conversación y no en el desconocido. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿Vienes en camino?- preguntó esa familiar voz que lo hizo sonreír.   
-Sí, Sammy, acabo de tomar el metro, llegaré como en media hora- respondió procurando no alzar la voz, ya que no quería molestar a los otros pasajeros, especialmente a ese atractivo hombre que lee.   
-¡Más vale que muevas el trasero, rubito o te dejaré sin tarta!- gritó del otro lado la voz de la pareja de su hermano, Gabriel.   
-Dile a ese idiota que si toca mi tarta, lo castro- amenazó el rubio haciendo reír al castaño al otro lado de la línea- Protege mi tarta con tu vida, Sammy- pidió haciendo morritos.   
-No te preocupes, lo mantendré entretenido de otra forma hasta que llegues- respondió el menor con un sugerente tono de voz que lo hizo gruñir.   
-Iuuuggghhh, no quiero la imagen mental, Sammy, por favor- se aferró con fuerza al fierro cuando el compartimiento se agitó un poco en una curva- Te llamaré cuando esté llegando, no quiero sorpresitas.  
-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo, nos vemos, Dean. 

El rubio guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y volvió a girarse, observando de reojo al desconocido que tenía toda su atención hace casi un mes. Sabía que probablemente tenía pareja, un hombre así de guapo no estaría libre y con mala suerte, sería heterosexual pero eso no evitaba que pudiera deleitarse mirándolo. A medida que avanzaron los minutos, el vagón se fue desocupando y volvió a tomar asiento, procurando no hacerlo frente al moreno o sería demasiado obvio lo que hacía y no quería parecer un acosador. Pasó el resto del viaje disfrutando de su nueva distracción cuando se percató que la chica que iba a un lado del desconocido, le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria y de cierto rechazo que lo hizo carraspear algo incómodo antes de cruzarse de brazos, fingiendo que había algo interesante en el oscuro paisaje externo. Cuando llegó a su destino, se levantó suspirando bajito para permanecer de pie junto a la puerta, esperando que se detuviera el metro. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Ese hombre ni siquiera había reparado en él durante todo el trayecto, claramente no estaba interesado y lo mejor sería detener todo eso, ocupando otro compartimiento en sus futuros viajes. Sí, eso iba a hacer. 

+++ +++ +++

Dean levantó un poco más el libro, procurando cubrir su rostro mientras gruñía bajito. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Hace una semana llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería olvidarse de ese desconocido de orbes azules pero sus piernas lo traicionaron vilmente, ocupando el mismo vagón y asiento del último mes. 

-Maldición…- susurró para sí mismo antes de bajar los brazos, ¿Por qué tenía un libro? Jamás había sido un buen lector, sus únicos acercamientos con la literatura, son las revistas de porno que compra de vez en cuando. 

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó al frente, en donde el desconocido le cedió su asiento a un hombre mayor, quien se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Incluso su voz grave es tan sexy como su apariencia. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese sonido de su cabeza o se sentía capaz de empalmarse como un adolescente. A diferencia de otros días, el vagón comenzó a llenarse, lo cual no le parecía extraño, ya que al ser viernes, varias personas aprovechan de salir a divertirse y el metro es la forma más rápida de moverse de un lado a otro en la ciudad. A los quince minutos de viaje, le dio el asiento a una mujer que viajaba con su hija de cuatro años y se afirmó del fierro que había sobre los asientos en horizontal, lamentando quedar de espaldas a ese atractivo hombre. A medida que más personas abordaron en las siguientes líneas, comenzaron a aglomerarse y se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo chocando contra su espalda después de que el vagón se estremeciera bruscamente. 

-Lo siento- dijo esa inconfundible voz grave tras él, porque bastó que solo la oyera una vez para grabarla en su cabeza.  
-Está bien…- susurró girando un poco la cabeza y se encontró con ese par de ojos azules fijos en él, así que volteó al frente algo sonrojado. 

El rubio tragó saliva cuando la mano del moreno se afirmó muy cerca de la suya, permaneciendo tras él. La aglomeración no permitía mucho espacio entre las personas del vagón y los escasos centímetros entre su cuerpo del contrario, no le impidieron sentir ese calor que irradia, especialmente con los roces casuales cuando se mueve el compartimiento. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no empalmarse ahí mismo al tener a ese sexy hombre en ese posición tan sugerente, intentando distraer su mente con imágenes desagradables y gracias a alguna fuerza superior, consiguió mantenerse tranquilo. Al llegar a la octava parada, el centro de la ciudad, varias personas comenzaron a descender del metro, lo que provocó que el moreno se pegara contra su cuerpo para permitir el paso, ya que no tenía muchas opciones de espacio en ese momento, o al menos de eso se convenció Dean. Se llevó una mano a la boca para carraspear un poco, sentir la entrepierna del desconocido restregándose contra su trasero debido al descenso abrupto de los pasajeros, estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo y ya podía sentir como su hombría despierta interesada. Necesitará una buena ducha fría al llegar al departamento o una buena paja, sin duda lo segundos suena mucho mejor. 

-Lo siento- volvió a decir el moreno al estar empujándolo para que pasen los demás pasajeros.  
-No… no te preocupes- susurró sintiendo como el rubor inunda sus mejillas. 

Apenas el lugar se desocupó, quedando unas cinco personas aparte de ellos, se deslizó rápidamente hasta uno de los asientos y sacó su teléfono, fingiendo que leía algo en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. El resto del trayecto no fue capaz de mirar al moreno, porque si lo descubrían, se darían cuenta de inmediato lo que estaba pensando y sin duda lo confundirían con un pervertido. Se alegró un montón cuando quince minutos después llegó a su destino, bajando casi corriendo del metro y se llevó una mano al pecho, girándose lentamente hacia el compartimiento, percatándose que esos orbes azules permanecían fijos en él. 

-Oh Dios… se dio cuenta…- susurró para sí mismo y salió rápidamente del subterráneo. Ahora sí que estaba acabado. Ese hombre debía pensar que es un degenerado y seguramente no volvería a subir al mismo vagón- Maldición… 

+++ +++ +++

-Cuéntanos, rubito, ¿Pasó algo con el hombre del metro?- preguntó uno de sus mejores amigos haciendo un puchero.   
-No, Balthy, nada y por favor dejemos el tema- pidió dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.   
-Yo conozco esa miradita y algo pasó, dinos de una vez, no juegues al misterioso, Dean- canturreó otro de sus amigos y la pareja del rubio- Habla o tendré que emborracharte de nuevo.   
-Lucy…- suspiró resignado con esa amenaza, el mayor era muy capaz de hacerlo, otra vez- Bien… Mmm… hace unos días… el compartimiento se llenó y… él quedó tras de mí…   
-Mmm, eso suena al comienzo de una porno- canturreó Gabriel uniéndose a ellos junto al castaño, quien les entregó unas cervezas.  
-No molestes, idiota… no pasó algo… solo… había mucha gente y… terminó detrás de mí… Mmm… creo que ya se dio cuenta que lo estoy mirando…- dijo lo último pasándose una mano por el cabello- Debe pensar que soy raro y seguramente se enfadará si nos encontramos de nuevo…  
-Ya te lo he dicho tantas veces- Lucifer le dio un largo trago a su botella para luego continuar- Habla con él y te lo follas o te follan, como prefieras.   
-No es tan fácil… además es hetero- afirmó gruñendo bajito con sus propias palabras.   
-Con una preciosura como tú, cualquiera se vuelve gay- señaló Balthazar guiñándole un ojo y no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario. Realmente adora a su familia.   
-No quiero que te deprimas por tu chico misterioso, estamos celebrando mis buenas calificaciones, Dean- pidió su hermano haciendo morritos infantilmente.   
-Claro, enano, vamos a festejar toda la noche. 

El resto de la noche prefirió no seguir pensando en el hombre de ojos azules, después del último incidente en donde fue descubierto la semana pasada, estaba evitando subir al mismo vagón y hasta el momento, solo había conseguido que sus noches se llenaran de sueños húmedos con el moreno, su favorito fue aquel donde lo follaban ese compartimiento, excitándose más con la idea de que alguien los encontrara en ese momento pero la gracia de los sueños es que funcionan de acuerdo a tus propios deseos, así que eso no ocurrió y el sexo onírico fue fantástico.   
Cerca de la una de la mañana, el rubio se despidió de sus amigos para marcharse a tomar el metro hasta su departamento. Apenas subió al compartimiento, se acomodó en el rincón de uno de los asientos, cruzándose de brazos y sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, producto de su leve estado de embriaguez. Un repentino movimiento hizo que se despertara abruptamente y contuvo la respiración cuando se percató que no estaba solo, encontrándose con ese par de orbes azules fijos en él. 

-¿Qué…?-susurró pasándose una mano por el cabello- Maldición… bebí demasiado… debí haber aceptado la propuesta de Lucy para traerme de regreso…   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó esa sexy voz y el desconocido se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa- Apestas a alcohol, ¿Estuviste de fiesta?   
-Mmm, algo así… perdón… no es agradable viajar con un borracho- bromeó riéndose para luego observar a su alrededor, estaban completamente solos- ¿Realmente estás aquí?- llevó un dedo a la mejilla contraria- Imposible… a ti solo te veo de lunes a viernes… te veía…- se corrigió bostezando un poco.   
-Lo sé, siempre me miras- llevó una mano hasta el pecho del Winchester, quien suspiró cuando comenzó a moverla lentamente hacia abajo- Siempre mantienes tu mirada fija en mí, al comienzo me avergonzaba un poco, nadie me ha mirado de esa forma… nadie me ha hecho sentir tan deseado con solo una mirada.   
-Definitivamente estoy soñando- dijo estremeciéndose un poco cuando lo acariciaron en la entrepierna- Recuerdo este sueño… he fantaseado mucho contigo… con tu boca, con tus manos, con tu cuerpo, con tu sexy voz y tus increíbles ojos azules.   
-¿Es cierto? siempre fantaseas conmigo, siempre has querido esto- afirmó el moreno desabrochándole el pantalón y coló la mano bajo su bóxer- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó masturbándolo lentamente.   
-Aaaahhhh… Siiiiii, me encantaaaaa… Mmmm… 

El rubio no contuvo sus gemidos y jadeos de placer, después de todo conocía a la perfección ese sueño, el cual termina con un excelente orgasmo. Esa mano se movió más rápido sobre su erección mientras le daban pequeños besitos en el cuello antes de que ese atractivo hombre se sentara sobre sus piernas, desabrochándose el pantalón también y tomó ambas hombrías con una mano, masturbándolos con rapidez. Dean lo sostuvo por las caderas, moviéndose para crear más fricción contra esa mano. Había tenido demasiadas veces ese mismo sueño, más de las que realmente recuerda y uno que otro par de fantasías acariciándose en la ducha. 

-Aaaaahhhhh Ssssiiiii Maaassss Aaaaaahhhhh Yaaaaaa- apretó sus dedos contra la piel contraria y se corrió entre gruñidos de placer, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por el desconocido.   
-Aaaaahhhhhh… mmmmm… Dios…esto fue muy bueno- susurró con una sonrisa para luego darle un apasionado beso que correspondió de la misma manera- ¿Aquí termina tu sueño?- preguntó el hombre con cierta diversión.   
-A veces…- respondió bostezando y lo observó con satisfacción- Por lo general… termina después de que me follas contra ese fierro- indicó el que estaba en vertical junto a la puerta.   
-Oh, ¿La misma posición que la semana pasada?- interrogó abrochándole el pantalón antes de hacerlo consigo mismo- ¿Te gusto tenerme detrás?   
-Sí… me gustó mucho- afirmó cerrando los ojos adormilado- Creo que despertaré muy pronto…   
-Hasta la próxima- susurró el moreno a su oído, levantándose de él y el rubio alcanzó a distinguir como se limpiaba con unos pañuelos para luego quedarse dormido. 

Un brusco movimiento en el vagón hizo que Dean abriera los ojos sobresaltado, percatándose que se había quedado profundamente en el asiento y el altavoz anuncia la parada posterior a la suya, así que se apresuró en salir suspirando mientras se arregla la chaqueta, notando la humedad en su ropa interior y negó despacio. 

-Lo que me faltaba…- susurró saliendo del subterráneo- Ahora me empalmaré cada vez que suba al metro. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio no podía creer que nuevamente estuviera ahí, compartiendo el mismo vagón con el moreno pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora evita mirarlo. Después del sueño húmedo que tuvo la semana pasada y lo que pasó cuando estuvieron tan cerca, no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas se colocaran mal. Finalmente optó por dormitar el resto del viaje, al ser martes, no había tantas personas a esa hora en el metro, así que podría ir sentado el resto del trayecto. Una voz comenzó a colarse entre sus sueños hasta que el vagón se sacudió violentamente y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo pero un par de manos lo sostuvo por la cintura, manteniéndolo en su asiento. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno sosteniéndose del fierro junto a la puerta mientras las luces de emergencia se encendían en el lugar.   
-Yo… sí… estoy bien… muchas gracias- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente y miró a su alrededor, solo se encontraban los dos ahí- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Hay un desperfecto eléctrico en la línea, nos piden que mantengamos la calma y que lo solucionarán a la brevedad- respondió indicando los altavoces- No me sorprende mucho, la línea cuatro y la ocho también tuvieron problemas la semana pasada.   
-Oh, ya veo…- en ese momento reparó que aún lo sostenían por la cintura y el libro del desconocido, está en el suelo, a un metros de ellos- Lo siento mucho…- dijo levantándose para recogerlo y se lo entregó- Gracias, hubiera sido una fea caída sin tu ayuda.   
-De nada. 

El atractivo hombre de ojos azules volvió a tomar asiento frente a él, guardando el libro en su bolso para luego observarlo fijamente. El rubio no pudo evitar colocarse nervioso, aún cuando solo funcionan las luces de emergencia, es suficiente para apreciar cada facción de ese bien formado cuerpo, así que decide levantarse y dar vueltas de un lado a otro, en un intento por calmarse o volvería a empalmarse, lo cual no podía permitirse fuera de sus sueños. 

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el desconocido atrayendo toda su atención- Creo que estaremos aquí varios minutos, así que podemos distraernos con algo de conversación, ¿No crees?   
-Mmm, sí… claro… soy Dean Winchester, un gusto conocerte- dijo tendiéndole la mano y fue correspondido de la misma forma- ¿Y tú nombre?   
-Castiel Novak- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- Quizás me equivoque pero no es la primera vez que te veo ¿Verdad?   
-Eso… eso… bueno yo… yo… yo tomo el metro muy seguido… ya sabes… casa, trabajo, trabajo, caso- se rio con nerviosismo- El metro es súper rápido…- se frotó la nuca desviando la vista.   
-¿Y en qué trabajas? Yo también tomo el metro muy seguido.   
-Lo sé- afirmó distraídamente antes de reparar en sus palabras y movió las manos con nerviosismo- Quiero decir… si te parezco familiar es porque tú también vienes seguido por aquí… ya sabes… casa, trabajo, trabajo, casa, el metro es el transporte más rápido de la ciudad… otra vez estoy hablando demás ¿Verdad?- el hombre de ojos azules asintió con cierta diversión- Soy mecánico, trabajo en el taller Singer, ¿Y tú?   
-Soy profesor, doy clases de teología en la universidad- explicó tranquilamente.   
-Vaya, eso es genial, debes ser un súper listillo- comentó con verdadera admiración que hizo sonrojar un poco al Winchester.   
-Gracias por el alago- dijo palmeando a su lado y el rubio fue a sentarse a su lado- Que obediente eres.   
-¿Qué…?- tragó saliva con fuerza cuando sintió ese atractivo cuerpo pegándose al suyo y percibió ese varonil aroma, nuevamente iba a empalmarse como un adolescente.   
-Siento hacerlo de esta forma pero no sé si vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta, sé que siempre me miras, Dean y debo admitir que me gusta bastante, nadie me ha hecho sentir tan deseado como tú. 

El rubio se giró hacia él ruborizado antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que hacía cada vez más y más apasionado. Habían fantaseado un montón de veces con tener sexo en ese lugar pero ahora no sería un sueño, realmente podrían descubrirlos ahí pero deseaba más que nada hacerlo en ese momento. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo tumbaron sobre los asientos y esas gráciles manos le desabrocharon el pantalón. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó el Winchester con cierto temor a que el profesor se negara o reconsiderara su decisión- Apenas… nos conocemos…  
-Esto es tu culpa, Dean, todo lo que me apasionaba hasta ahora era leer pero eso cambió cuando te vi, apenas me puedo concentrar en la lectura cuando te tengo cerca, todo sobre ti me resulta tan atractivo, definitivamente tienes que hacerte responsable de esto- exigió bajándole el pantalón hasta mitad de muslo y coló su mano bajó el bóxer, masturbándolo despacio- Nadie me ha mirado con tanta pasión como tú, nadie me ha hecho sentir tan deseado.   
-Cas…- susurró jadeando y lo tomó por la nuca, besándolo lujuriosamente hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire- Yo no soy un puritano, lo único que leo frecuentemente son revistas porno- esa afirmación hizo reír al moreno- Pero desde que te vi… no sé qué tienes pero no puedo dejar de mirarte… tú también tienes que tomar la responsabilidad, por tu culpa me empalmo al subir al metro- recriminó recordando el sueño húmedo que tuvo en su viaje a casa.   
-Lo haré, asumiré mi responsabilidad. 

La mano contraria se movió con mayor rapidez sobre su virilidad mientras le mordisquean el cuello, dejando varias sugilaciones que no desaparecerán en días. El rubio arqueó la espalda a los pocos minutos, se sentía incapaz de poder aguantar más tiempo y con un gruñido de placer llegó al orgasmo, cerrando los ojos mientras jadea por recuperar el aliento. Sin duda la realidad supera las fantasías, ahora tenía la prueba fehaciente de aquello. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco cuando sintió un dedo incursionando lentamente en su interior y esa caliente boca subió hasta su oído. 

-Lo siento… Mmm… tendremos que usar esto como lubricante- dijo dándole un suave mordisco que lo hizo gemir- Quiero follarte, Dean, aquí y ahora.   
-Caaaasss… Mmm… sí, follame- pidió jadeando. 

El moreno repartió besitos por su rostro, tomándose su tiempo para dilatarlo hasta que lo estaba embistiendo con tres dedos. El mecánico tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar a ese atractivo hombre de él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, apresurándose en desabrocharle el pantalón y liberó esa gran erección cuando le bajó el bóxer, lamiéndose los labios con deseo antes de introducírselo de una sola vez en la boca, haciendo gemir a Castiel. Jamás pensó que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo y le estaba gustando mucho más que sus sueños. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando una mano se enredó en su cabello para forzarlo a aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad hasta que sintió que el profesor estaba por llegar al orgasmo, así que se detuvo, sacando la erección de su boca y se levantó jadeando. 

-Ya basta de preludios, Cas… Mmm…follame de una maldita vez…- gruñó sentándose a horcadas en las piernas ajenas, se aferró a la espalda del moreno con una mano y con la otra guió esa caliente erección en su interior, auto penetrándose lentamente- Aaaaahhhhh… Dios Caaaasss… que grande eres… Aaaaaahhhh…   
-Y tú estás tan apretado…- gruñó cuando consiguió colocarse por completo dentro y lo sostuvo por la cintura- Lo siento, Dean… Mmm… me encantaría tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutarte pero no podemos aquí Mmm… 

El profesor lo embistió lentamente hasta dar con su próstata y aumentó el ritmo. El rubio le enterró los dedos en la espalda, acompasando sus movimientos con el ritmo de la penetración. A él también le hubiera encantado saborear ese momento con mayor lentitud, explorar el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos, su boca pero ahora tendría que conformarse con eso. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh Caaaasss Ssssiiiiii!- gritó gimiendo ante las desenfrenadas arremetidas que lo estaban llevando rápidamente al clímax- Caaasssss Maaaassss, Maaaassss.   
-Deeeaannnn, Mmmm… te sientes increibleee Aaaaahhhhhh… Deeeaaaannnn… 

El rubio podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca pero entonces el moreno se detuvo abruptamente y no pudo evitar gruñir cuando se levantó llevándolo con él hasta dejarlo contra el fierro cerca de la puerta, en donde le dio la vuelta para dejarlo de espaldas y se sostuvo estremeciéndose. Si no supiera que todo eso es real, fácilmente lo confundiría con otra de sus fantasías, ya que había deseado demasiado ser follado de esa forma en el metro, ¿Cómo había descubierto eso el moreno? 

-¿Te gusta, Dean?- preguntó susurrándole al oído mientras lo embestía con fuerza, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, haciéndolo lloriquear excitado- ¿Te gustaaaa Aaaahhhh?   
-Siiiiiii, siiiiiii, Caaaaasss, follameee fuerteeeee, follameeee Caaaassss- suplicó apretando los dedos contra el frio metal y se estremeció cuando una mano contrario serpenteó por su cintura hasta tomar su erección- ¡Aaaahhhhh, Caaaaassss Ssssiiiiii!- arqueó un poco la espalda extasiado- Caaaasss Maaassss, Caaaaasss Ssiiiiii.   
-Deeeaannnn, Deeaaaannnn, Deaaaaannnnn, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba estoooo Aaaaahhhhhh, follarte durooo aaaaaaahhhhh, hacerte gritar de placeerrr hasta correrme en tu interioooorrrr Aaaaaahhhhh…- esas palabras susurradas tan sensualmente a su oído, provocaron que el menor cerrara los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia atrás.   
-¡Caaaaaasssss!- gritó llegando al segundo orgasmo de esa sensual situación y gimió cuando sintió la boca contraria mordiendo su hombro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se corre caliente en su interior- Caaaassss Mmm… Caasss…

Ambos se toman unos segundos permaneciendo quietos para regularizar su agitada respiración y se separaron. El rubio se arregló los pantalones con una sonrisa, acababa de cometer la mayor locura de su vida: Follar en el metro con un desconocido pero también había sido lo más increíble que ha probado. Se estremeció un poco al sentir esa caliente humedad escurriendo de su entrada y manchando su bóxer. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno abrochándose el pantalón para luego volver a sentarse, recogiendo su bolso en que algún momento cayó al suelo.   
-Sí… perfecto- respondió alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa y se sentó al frente. 

¿Y ahora qué? Preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Ambos habían hecho lo que tanto deseaban desde que se vieron por primera vez. Quizás eso sería todo, solo una buena follada en el metro y ya. En medio de sus cavilaciones se quedó profundamente.   
Una pequeña sacudida del vagón hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos adormilado, descubriendo que el desperfecto eléctrico ya había sido solucionado pero se encuentra completamente solo en el vagón. 

-Claro… solo fue algo sin importancia- susurró para sí mismo afirmando una mano en el asiento y sintió algo ajeno a la superficie lisa- ¿Eh?- giró la cabeza con curiosidad antes de tomar el libro, el mismo que leía el profesor cuando subió al metro- ¿Qué? ¿Olvidó esto?- acarició la tapa con los dedos y abrió en la primera página, encontrando un mensaje escrito con lápiz negro- “Intenté despertarte pero estabas muy cansado, mi hermano me está esperando y no puedo llegar tarde pero puedes venir a volverme el libro a mi departamento mañana a las siete, no trabajo los sábados, así que te estaré esperando con una rica cena, ¿Te animas, Dean?”- el rubio se rio con esa pregunta y repasó la dirección cinco veces antes de darse cuenta de una flecha que indica hacia la siguiente página, así que la volteó- “PD: Espero haber cumplido tu sueño, ahora sí te follé contra el fierro, tal como lo deseabas. Es tu turno de cumplir mis fantasías esta vez.”

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando comprendió que el extraño sueño húmedo que tuvo la semana anterior en ese mismo vagón con Castiel, fue mucho más real de lo que su embriaguez le permitió percibir. Definitivamente aceptaría esa invitación a cenar y sería su turno de aprovecharse del moreno. Ambos tenían mucho tiempo por delante para cumplir cada una de sus fantasías.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
